


Это слишком

by Shadow_Of_Moon



Category: Top Gear (UK) RPF
Genre: M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 09:06:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8322088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Of_Moon/pseuds/Shadow_Of_Moon





	

Иногда солнечную улыбку хочется разрушить. Невозможно слушать, как заливисто он смеется, запрокидывая голову, подставляя солнцу шею в разгильдяйски распахнутом вороте. И рассказывает о том, как дочери попросили фургон – тот самый чертов дом на колесах, вечный объект их насмешек, жертва самых дурацких идей – и он купил. Да, конечно, прославленный хипповский Фольксваген, но давайте будем откровенны – это не оправдание. И как он с трудом нашел силы отказать, когда девочки требовали покрасить новую игрушку в розовый.   
Мэй согласно смеется – юным барышням действительно сложно отказать. Даже он сам пару раз сдавался и позволял плести на себе косички.  
Хаммонд, наверное, и вправду думает, что он из-за этого старается пореже приходить в гости. Но на самом деле это не так.  
Можно терпеть Хаммонда на работе – сосредоточенного, иногда перепуганного или пьяного от адреналина, с расширенными зрачками и без того до неприличия огромных глаз. Хотя нет, об этом лучше не думать. В водовороте съемок это несложно.  
Но вот в гостях, в большом каменном доме, где кресло у камина надо отвоевывать сразу у трех собак – не думать очень сложно. Там концентрация Ричарда Хаммонда слишком высока. Его акварели на стенах, его журналы о мотоциклах, его велосипедный шлем на вешалке у двери. Его контрабас. На котором он играет, задумчиво глядя на жену.  
Это слишком.  
Но иногда даже на съемках Ричарда становится многовато, и хочется стереть улыбку с его лица. Для этого не нужно говорить гадости, достаточно лишь правды. Иногда Мэю интересно, как среагирует Ричард – испугается, огорчится? Он уверен лишь в отсутствии отвращения и смеха. Это чертовски много, если подумать. И так мало. Слишком мало.  
– Мэй, вернись к нам! – он оборачивается и ловит брошенную Джереми банку пива. – Быстрее снимем – быстрее вернешься к своей Саре.  
Да, конечно. Мэй улыбается. У него есть к кому возвращаться. И, наверное, этого достаточно.


End file.
